A New Begining
by grim-faerie
Summary: Just your basic spinoff of sailormoon. In this version the scouts never left earth, thoughtg serenity is still a queen, not every one knows it. it's fun check it out and lemme know what you all think it's my first one.


Hello all, I am new at this whole.... Writing fan-fic thing so bear with me. And it does not have a title so if any of you all have any suggestions e- mail me at Belledolphin@juno.com This is based of sailor moon. Takes place while Darien and Serena are King and Queen. But they don't just have Rini; they have another daughter, Kade or so you all will believe. I know it's kinda tacky but it's a start. The scouts all have children, except for Saturn, so here are the kids: Venus: Faith /f/15 Jupiter: Aries /f/16 Mars: (can you believe she had kids) Jared /m/17 and Angel/f/17 Mercury: Alexander (Xander for short)/m/16 The king and queens other daughter: Kade/f/16 So know that we got that straight here goes nothing hope you enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Part one- Who is that?  
  
In School  
  
"So what are we doing later Aries" a whispering voice was speaking.  
"I don't know Xander but if you don't shut-up and turn around I am going to get detention again and get grounded"  
He could tell that she was miffed but he liked seeing her all bothered it was funny to him. But she could beat him up very easily and this would be the second time he got her in detention. And he had a hard time not remembering her punching him in his gut. He laughed aloud when he thought of himself falling to the ground and blacking out after being punched.  
"Mister Alexander, might you want to share what is so funny with the rest of the class?" "Huh?" Xander had barely caught what she had said but realized that half of the class was laughing except Aries, Faith and Jared. They gave him this extreme look of distaste and could have burned a couple of holes through him and make him look like Swiss cheese. He almost laughed again, but said to him self, come on pull it together Xander you can do it, answer with a straight face don't disappoint mom again. You need this grade or boot camp. Then I won't be-able to see Aries for two years  
"Nothing Mrs. Andrews, I am so sorry for wasting the valuable learning time of this class." Again he was fighting the urge to laugh and he could tell so was his classmates, even Aries. It might be fun to make her mad but it's even better when she smiles. He thought to himself and with that he stood up and turned to face the class and said to them in a very sincere, but obviously sarcastic voice "I am ever so, so, so sorry for taking away from your learning process in Mrs. Andersons, Class. I hope wholeheartedly..." he pretended to fight a tear "that you all will find it your heart to forgive me" with that he sat down. In his seat faced the chalk board and folded his hands. Also at that time the class lost it including his friends. But unforchenetly the teacher did not find it funny. With a stern voice and a strong hand she pointed out the door and stated clearly "Mister Alexander you may se your way to the principles office. And when he is done with you we will talk detention."  
"But Mrs...." Xander saw his mistake that he had taken it to far and he would be killed bye his mother when he got home.  
"No buts, OFFICE NOW. She boomed. So with that he left to the office. AS he reaches the office the secretary gives him this look of pity." What did you do this time Alex," "Told my teacher and class sorry for interrupting and..." "No more Alex take a seat you will be here a while he has 5 others to deal with" With that he turned around to sit and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He hated to admit it but even prettier then Aries. She was roughly around 5'7 gorges shoulder length light brown hair,which was layered from ear down. She had the left side pushed behind her ear and the right side covering a slight part of her face. She had deep dark green eyes like the color of a rich evergreen. She had a the school uniform but it was a different color in stead of the regular dull blue and white it was crystal blue like the clearest tinted water in the ocean. And it amazingly set of her green eyes. He could tell she was new. He thought to himself oh don't goof off, don't trip, oh what does it matter there is no way in heaven or hell I could be with her. I will just sit down and say hi. He didn't think girls beautiful that would ever like him but he forgot that in all reality he was fairly easy on the eyes. He was 5'9, dark brown hair, deep ocean blue eyes and a beautiful smile that really awes the girls. When he first transferred to this school tons of girls had huge crushes on him, every day he found a bout ten love letters in his locker in the morning and afternoon. But he was not serious enough. He goofed around too much, and eventually the girls stopped liking him. So he sat down in the chair next to her and decided against saying anything. But he by accidentally he banged into her arm. It seemed like she had barely even realized he banged into her. So he said "sorry I didn't... mean ...to." She had looked up at him and as soon as she did he felt like her eyes had grabbed him.  
"Kade the principle will see you now" the secretary had said. Kade slowly got up and walked toward the office. Xander couldn't help but stare and neither could any of the other boys who where out there. That also included Jared because at that moment Angel, Eos, Aries, and Jared had all walked in.  
Jared a little flabbergasted said, "Mrs. Andrews said never mind about detention you just have to stay after school and make up the pop quiz she just gave us..." he had barely taken a breath before he started to speak again "who was that?" Xander had payed no attention to what he just had all he heard was "no detention" he jumped out of his seat and started jumping around and hugged Faith, Aries, and Angel.  
"Did you hear that NO DETTENTON FOR XANDER!!!!!!" he shouted with joy as he jumped up and down.  
Jared put his hand on Xanders shoulder to calm him down and said again alittle more firm this time "Who was that girl that just left Xander?"  
"OHHH" Xander had a look of triumph on his face. "wouldn't you like to know" 


End file.
